fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gyarakushī Hoshi
Gyarakushi Hoshi Is the master and co-founder of the dark guild Celestial Walker and a former mage of Fairy Tail. He was once known as the Cosmic Mage of Fairy Tail (フェアリーテイルのコズミック魔道士 Fearīteiru no Kozumikku Madō-Shi), and now just as the Cosmic Mage (コズミック魔道士 Kozumikku Madō-Shi). This is due to his use of Universe Magic (宇宙魔法 Uchu Maho). Appearance Hoshi is a man of average hight and weight with pale skin. He has unkept black hair and grey eyes with bags under them. His usual attire consists of blue jeans and a white shirt with no shoes, socks, or acceassories. Personality Hoshi constantly wears a vacant look on his face, showing a false disinterest in the world. In reality, Hoshi cares for the world moe than most people. He will go out of his way to take care of the earth, even having taken an interest in horticulture. With most people, he is cold and uncaring, often driving people away. However, with a few close people, such as Kamen Jackson, Nikki James, and Jacob Hatten, he shows a warmer side to him. He is obssesed with conflict, and seemingly fights Fairy Tail mages for no reason. However, he does this for one reason: to help Fairy Tail get stronger. For what reason he believes Fairy Tail needs to be stronger for is still unclear. History Not much is known about Hoshi's past as a part of Fairy Tail. When he left, he met Nikki James and Jacob Hatten, and formed Celestial Walker with them. It also appears that he has had contact with Hades of Grimoire Heart a few times, though for what reason is unknown. Synopsis Magic Powers and Abilities Universe Magic (宇宙魔法 Uchu Maho): Hoshi can control the energies of the universe to perform different attacks and defences. This is an excelent offensive magic as universal energies are poisonous to those without Universe Magic. *'Absol Nihil, Cold Truth of the Universe:' Hoshi's usual starting move. While standing, Hoshi draws the kanji for one hundred, 百, in the ground with his big toe. Channeling magic, it activates a battle space of a hundred meter radius. Within this area, most magics cannot be used. This is due to the principal of Magical Frequency Temperature, 'or MFT. MFT is the frequency at which a magic resonates, measured in Hertz, or Hz (e.g. Universe Magic resonates at 10 Hz, while most fire magics resonate at about 1000 Hz). A magic cannot be used within the area if it resonates higher than 10 Hz. Because of this, magic that either resonate at or lower than 10 Hz (e.g. Heavenly body magic at 10 Hz, Death magic at .01 Hz) or can change their frequency (e.g. Sound or air based magics) are able to get around this. Edolas weapons are also immune to this as they seem to emit almost zero Hz. *'Galaxia, Edge of the Universe: Hoshi forms a ethereal blade-like weapon from universal energies. It can be formed in his hand or in mid air. **'Galaxian Barrage:' Hoshi forms multiple blades in front of him and sends them at his opponent **'Galaxian Convergance:' Hoshi forms multiple blades in the air around his opponent and sends them at them from all directions ***'Galaxian Convergance, Dome of Nothingness:' Hoshi forms a dome of blades around his opponent and fires them all at the target inside. **'Galaxian Expulsion:' Hoshi forms multiple blades around him and fires them in all directions. *'Nebularis, Point of the Universe:' Hoshi sends a thin beam of universal energy at his opponent. *'Empty Reach, Beyond the Universe:' Hoshi uses universal energies to warp his body through attacks; inneffective against magics that can change their MFT to match the changing MFT of his magic during the warp. *'Planetius, Center of the Universe:' Hoshi froms an orb of universal energy that explodes upon contact, releasing universal energies. **'Planetitian Impact:' Hoshi forms a giant orb and slams it into his opponent, causing physical damage and releasing huge amounts of universal energy. *'Solaris, Birthplace of the Universe:' Hoshi forms a shield of universal energies around him. When hit, the shield shatters, sending shrappenal at attackers. Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): Hoshi can form a psychic projection of himself. This can be used over very long distances and can be used to communicate with others. Like Jellal Fernandez, He can form a thought projection that can interact with physical objects, though this practically cuts his reserves in half, leaving him weakened. In battle, he can actually form multiple projections of himself, confusing enemies. However, these ones can't actually interact with physical objects, due to the fact that he needs that magic to form multiple projections and still be able to fight. Chain Magic (連鎖魔法 Rensa Mahō): Hoshi can cast chains from his hands, utilizing them for different combos in battle. He can grab opponents with these chains, and Utilize them in conjunction with his Universe Magic. Quotes *''"When an unstopable force meets an immovable object, the unstopable force, being the one in motion, takes initiative, and grows stronger. However, the patient, immovable object will then proceed to show that it was stronger than thought to be, thus spurring the unstopable force to grow even stronger, repeating the cycle. Fairy Tail has been said to be an unstopable force... and so now i become it's immovable object."'' Trivia *Hoshi's Appearance is based off of L Lawliet from Death Note.